1. Technical Field
This document relates to natriuretic polypeptides. For example, this document provides methods and materials related to natriuretic polypeptides and the use of natriuretic polypeptides to treat cardiovascular and renal conditions.
2. Background Information
Natriuretic polypeptides are polypeptides that can cause natriuresis (increased sodium excretion in the urine). Such polypeptides can be produced by brain, heart, kidney, and/or vasculature tissue.